My other life
by supersayiansarah
Summary: Usagis world falls apart and shes sent lookins for her father
1. Default Chapter

A whole new world  
  
Hi! hope you like the story. its about when serenas world falls apart and she goes  
looking for her father (moon kingdom one)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
My name is Usagi. most of my friends call me usa. im 17 years old and go to jubban  
high. I am not only the senshi of love im also a moon princess. I didnt know about  
any of this untill last year when a cat named luna told me about my past self.  
You might think my story is made up but its not. Even if you dont beleave me please  
just listen. It all started on a Thursday morning(AN: I made up the date ok?).  
  
  
I was on my way to school and i saw some kids torchering a poor cat. They had put   
bandages over the cats head. I pulled them off and a cressent moon bald spt started to  
glow. At first i was scared but than i remembered i was late for school. I drooped the  
cat and ran off to school.  
  
  
After school i was walking home my usuall cheary self(AN: Yeah right she just failed  
a test. *Usagi throws stuff at sarah* of ill shut up.) as usual i had gotten a bad   
grade on my test. I was sighing and i stoped at matokis(AN: sp?) crown arcade but   
didnt go in. i just stood wishing my life was a good as sailor v's was. I was walking  
home and didnt wanna tell mom i got a 35% on a test so i through it and i heard it hit   
some one and they started laughing. Naturaly i trunked around to see who was laughin   
and i saw a guy about 5'6 with black hair and a green jacket holding my paper. I   
walked up to him and nicely asked for it back. (AN: You mean you jerked it from his   
hands? *runs around with a mad usagi on her tail* Ok ill shut up!) He asked the most  
anoying question in the world. He asked if i was stupid! The nerve! (An: Usagi your   
starying from the story. *gets death glare* You are ive got readers on my side dont  
i guys? *looks around an empty room* ok never mind.) Any way, I rush home and my mom   
sees my paper and kicks me out of the houst to go study at the libray. The cursed   
place! (AN: i like the library.) When i get home i go up to my room and theres the cat  
sitting on my bed.The strangest part is she told me i wa a sailor scout like sailor V!  
Im happy at the time but i find ot how hard it is to be a scout and later meet up with  
my friends Amy, Makato, Ray and Minako who are the scouts Mercury, Jupiter, Mars, and  
Veanus. I go on fighting bad guys like Beyrel, The dark moon, Princess snow cogua(Sp?)  
Black moon circus, Glaxia, and many other bad guys. Now im having a peaceful, bad guy  
free, life.  
  
  
When my parents died that was a great loss for me. a year later my brother shingo   
died. Minako and Ray had been on there way to tryout for a move and there car had been  
hit by a bus. Mamoru had been killed in a plane crash on his way to amreica. My only  
2 friends left were makaot and ami. Amy who had become a Doctor had been aroun an   
infected patient and had died of the illness. it spred to makaot but i never got sick.  
Makaot had died and before i could do any thing trista micharu haruka and hotaru were  
killed by a earth quake. I wasnt the only one who had suffered losses. Eveyone had at  
least one person dead. There were many Natural disasters. My mother ,the one from the  
moon kingdom, appered to me and warned me that this deminison was diying and that she   
was sending me to find the other side of my heredity. I was going to the DBZ demenison.  
  
  
How was it? Good bad should i continue? i was up all night on this one. please review  
^*^ 


	2. meeting

ch 2  
  
  
meeting  
  
  
  
My mother told me to shout out demension portal take me to section 42943 (AN i  
just made it up.) "DEMENSION PORTAL TAKE ME TO SECTION 42943!" I shouted. A black   
portal appered infront of me and i steped through.  
  
  
When i came out the other end of the tunnel i saw something different imedatly. The   
people here had hover cars and things that popped out of capsuls. My mother had told  
me to go to a place called capsul corp. I asked someone nearby. "Excuse me do you  
know were capsul corp is?" "Go down this street take a left than go straight down that  
road and make a left at the 3ed trafic light its the big dome shaped one." He said.  
"arigato." I said and started off.  
  
I got to capsul corps about ten mins later. I was about to knock when i heard  
some one inside. They seemed to be fighting. 2 seconds later someone ran past me. A  
blue haired lady followed waving a frying pan. She saw me and stoped. "Sorry i didnt  
see you there." Said the woman. "My names bulma." She said. "Im usagi and im looking  
for my father." I said. "And who would that be?" She asked. "His name is vegeta."  
  
  
  
sarah-did you like? please review.  
usagi-you didnt interupt me!  
sarah- yeah but you left them hanging  
usagi-opps! i did didnt i?   
sarah-oh well i want at least 5 reviews or i wont continue! ok bye bye!^*^ 


	3. Father Found!

Sarah-thanks for all the reviews minna-san!  
Vegeta-There wernt enough for me. Maby i wont show up.  
Sarah-You have to your one of the main charters!  
Vegeta-So what?!  
Sarah-maby ill have to take you out of the story.  
Vegeta-Fine take me out of your lame story. I dont care.  
Sarah-That means Goku will take your place.  
Goku-YAyayayayayayayayayayayaya!  
Vegeta-Fine ill come.  
Goku-*pouts*  
Sarah-Dont worry Goku youll be in it. For now you can read the dissclamer*hands goku a  
sheet*  
Goku-Yayayayayaya!Um what dose it say?  
V&S-*fall over anime style*  
Sarah-It says 'she dose not own anything so dont sew!'  
Goku-Oh.  
Sarah-On with the story! ill shut up now^*^  
  
ch 3  
Father Found!  
  
Last time-  
"Im looking for my Father." Said Usagi. "Whos your fater?" Asked Bulma. "His  
name is Vegeta." Usagi said.  
  
This time-  
Bulma almot fell over. "Ve-vegetas your father!?" "Yeah." "Ok. VEGGIE-HEAD!   
SOMEONE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!" Bulma called. "IT BETTER NOT BE KAKKAROT! I HATE THAT   
BAKAYARO!" Yelled Vegeta. "ITS SOMEONE ELSE! AND DONT CALL HIM A BAKAYARO!" bulma   
screamed back. I cringed. "Um...Bulma. Can you stop yelling so loud?" "Im sorry.  
He just makes me so mad." Bulma said. Vegeta walked in and stoped dead in his tracks.  
"B-b-bunny?" He stutered out. "Dad!" I said before running up and hugging him.   
Strangely enough Vegeta didnt resist. "I thought you were dead!" "Its a long story.  
What are you doing here? Ant you suposted to be the king of veggetsie." "Freeza  
destroied it after your kingdom was destroied it." "What?! Man i wish i could get my  
hands on that fucking lizard." "So did i. Bardoks (SP?) kid destroyed him and reached  
super saiyan level." "Really?!" "Not only that but i have to." "Um....may i ask who  
she is Vegeta." He tunrd and retuned back to his hostile self. "As you have probably  
guessed she is my daughter." Vegeta stated. "How could she be your daughter?" asked  
Bulma. "Let me explain." I said. "About 28 years ago There was a place called the moon  
kingdom. Well ther was this convention when my mother was about 18 or 19. Every   
one who was sombody was supposed to go. Vegeta was there with his mother and father.  
Eveyone was introduced to my mother and she took a special liking to vegeta. At first  
he thought she was just a spoiled girl but later he liked her to. I dont think he  
loved her. Not like she loved him. But they got to gether and 9 months later i was  
born. He would visit every 5 years. when i was 15 i fell in love with the earth   
prince. Vegeta warned me to stay away from him but i was blind. About 3 years later  
when i was 18 beryle attacked us. Vegeta arived and helped finish them off but   
eveyonebut him and his troops and my mother and luna andartimas. I think Vegeta  
realizedthen that he loved my mother. He pleaded with her not to use the crystle. He   
knew itwould kill her. She ignored him and used it but it broke into the 7 ranbow   
crystles.I was reborn 2 years later and when i was 14 evil came back. Ive been   
fighting eversince. Ive died and came back many times. Recentlymy friends and family   
died. My mother appered to me and told me to search for my real father. And here i   
am." I explaind nearly crying. Bulma came over to me and put her arm around me   
shoulder. "Im sorry." I said wiping my tears away. "If you dont mind Bulma could you   
recomend a place for me to stay?" "Your staying here with me." "Thank you Bulma."  
"Let me take you to your room." She said leading me up to my room.  
  
"Usagi! Are you awake?" called Bulma. "Yeah." I said sitting up. I was going  
to meat the rest of the z gang today. "Ill be out in a little while." i said getting  
up to get in the shower. i showered and got dressed and went down stairs. There was  
a man with black hair that shot out and up and all over. There was a little version  
of him and a boy with short black hair. There was a Green guy a guy that looked like  
a doll a guy with three eyesand one with a scar on his face. A Short guy with black   
hair and a tall blond woman holding a little girls hand. "Usagi this is Goku, Goten,  
Gohan, Piccolo, choutsu, Tien, and Kurrin, Juuhach, and marron. Every one this is   
usagi. Shes Vegetas Daughter." Said Bulma. Eveyone gasped. "How can that be? Vegeta  
dosent have a daughter." Said Goku. "Yes i do." Said Vegeta walking in. "How?!" asked  
Kurrin. He sat down and stated to explain.  
  
Sarah-How was it?  
Usagi-You started with out me!  
Sarah-opps?  
Vegeta-Get over it onna.  
Sarah-Shut up Veggie-head.  
Vegeta-Dont call me that!  
Sarah-whatch gonna do?  
Vegeta-*punches Sarah*  
Sarah-Why i otta. *gets idea. evil smirk*  
Vegeta-uh oh. i dont like that look  
Sarah-*Pulls out Chi-chis frying pan and chases Vegeta with it*  
Usagi-Review everyone!  
Sarah-*Stops chasing vegeta* I want 15 reviews! Bye *chases vegeta again* 


	4. usagi vs. goku

Sarah-Thanks again for the reviews minna-san!  
Usagi-*Runs in chasing Vegeta*  
Sarah-Whats up with you two?  
Usagi-He said my hair looked like meetballs!  
Vegeta-Just stating the facts.  
Sarah-*pulls out chi-chis frying pan and hits vegeta over the head with it.*  
Vegeta-Owww!  
Usagi-Haha!  
Vegeta-Why i otta!  
Sarah-You otta what?  
Vegeta-Cut off your hair!  
Sarah-Are you thretning me?!  
Vegeta-yep! i am. Whatcha gonna do about it? Huh? hit me with a frying pan?  
Sarah-*pulls out a dagger, jumps up and flies at vegeta*  
Vegeta-gulp.*flies away with a mad Sarah at his heals*  
Goku-Um..Usagi what dose this paper say again?*holds up dissclamer*  
Usagi-*sigh*It says 'Sarah dose not own anything so dont sew!'  
Goku-Oh. Well on with the story. Im in this chaper! Yayayayayayayayayaya  
Usagi-Baka.  
  
Last time:  
"Everyone this is Usagi. Shes Vegetas Daughter." Said Bulma. Eveyone gasped. "How can that be? Vegeta  
dosent have a daughter." Said Goku. "Yes i do." Said Vegeta walking in. "How?!" asked  
Kurrin. He sat down and stated to explain.  
  
This time:  
"Thats the whole story." i said as Vegeta finished(AN:she dosent like to call him dad dose she?*Gets death  
glare from readers* Gulp. Ok. shuting up.^*^) "Dose this mean i have a sister?"Asked chibi Trunks. "What else would  
it mean brat?!" Yelled Vegeta. "Vegeta! You dont have to yell at him and his name is TRUNKS!"Screamed Bulma. "Uh oh.  
Your parents are fighting again Trunks." Goten said. "I know." Said Trunks. "Hey can you fight Usagi?"Asked Goku.  
"Yeah a little." i replied. "WAnna spar?" He asked. "Sure i guess." I responded.  
  
Outside  
  
I walked outsied and i could still hear Vegeta and Bulma yelling at each other. Goku and i got into fighting  
stances and i transformed. "ETERNAL COSMOS POWER!"I shouted. My fuku was a cream color with a white ribbon in the  
back. I had a Locket that had an eight pointed star on it as did my tieara, necklass, and earings. I held a staff  
that had the eight colors of the senshi on it. In the midle of the top of the staff there was the saiyan symbol.(an:  
I made up her outfit. i dont know cosmos outfit.) "Im ready."I said to Goku who was Dumfounded. "Are you ready?" I   
asked him." He nodded. "Ok. COSMOS PLANATARY BLAST!" I shouted and a multicolored blast came out of my staff. Goku  
blocked it and sent a small blast at me. I deflected it and shouted another attack. "SAIYAN DISTRUCTIVE BOMB!"  
It hit him with such a force that he flew backwards into a tree.He got up and Fired a bigger blast that hits me and  
Sends me flying. I put on my sad act. "Wh-wh-why did you hit me so hard?!"i cried. "I didnt mean to hurt you! Here  
let me help you up." He said reaching for my hand. I smiled and grabed his hand and a wave of sparks flew from my  
hand. "Oww!" He yelled pulling back. I laughed at him. "hahahaha. You fell for my 'why did you hit me so hard' act."  
I said. "That wasnt nice." He said. "Oh well. Are we gonna finish out fight?" I asked. Growl. "Can we eat first  
im starved." He said. Eveyone fell over. "Fine." i said. I walked insied and found Bulma and Vegeta still fighting.  
She took one look at me and rushed over to me. "Are you ok? What happened?" She asked. "First off im fine and 2ed  
i was sparing with Kakkrot." I said. "Oh well go wash up than. If this Bakayaro would move his ass out of here i  
could finnish making dinner." Said Bulma glaring at Vegeta. "Vegeta come on. You do wanna eeat dont you?" I asked   
him. "Yes i do but if the woman wont feed me than ill just go catch dinner." He replied. "VEGETA! DONT CALL ME WOMAN  
AND IF YOU DONT LEAVE YOUR SLEEPING ON THE COUCH!"Screached Bulma. SO WHAT WOMAN! YOU THINK I WANNA SLEEP IN THE  
SAME BED AS YOU?! PALEAS!" he yelled back. I saw Bulma pull out her frying pan. "Gulp." "I SAID DONT CALL ME WOMAN   
YOU ANIMAL!"yelled Bulma chasing Vegeta with the frying pan. "Well it looks like ill be making dinner." I sighed.  
Someone came up behind me "Need some help?" I turned around and came face to face with Gohan. "Sure. Thanks im not  
much of a cook. My friend Makato did all the cooking." I said almost in tears. Gohan tried to comfort me. "Do you  
wanna talk about it?" He asked. "Maby later. We have a dinner to make."I said wiping my tears away. "Lets get to   
work."i said.  
  
10 mins later.  
  
I pulled out the biscuets(sp?) i made and Gohan pulled his out. Mine were sort of burnt but not compared to  
what i used to do. "Looks good." Said Gohan. "Yours are probably better than mine." I said. "Lets try each others."   
He suggested. "ok." I said taking one of his. "Wow your are delicious!" I said. "Your are to." Gohan said. "I guess  
i should call everyonr else to eat." I said. He noded. "DINNER TIME EVERYONE!"Iyelled. 


End file.
